Many desktops are cluttered with various items that lay unorganized and hard to locate by users. Many people use articles such as a coffee cup, a drinking glass, or a tray to avoid the cluttered appearance of the desktop.
There are also several known U.S. patents which disclose prior art desktop holders or caddies for housing desktop items. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 204,687 to Bieger; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,076 to Gecchelin; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,352 to Halm; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,853 to Evenson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,189 to Trombly; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,408 to Fordyce; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,044 to Larm; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,649 to Ricci; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,211 to Diviak Sr.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 414,809 to Trombly. Each of these design patents relate to the ornamental design for a holder for writing instruments and the like. While these prior art holders might be utilized to hold an assortment of desktop articles, all suffer from numerous deficiencies and disadvantages. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and disadvantages in that it provides a new and improved desktop holder that fills the need for a simple inexpensive holder made from readily available materials and permits the display of photographs of loved ones on the desktop.